ME HAZ HECHIZADO CON TU MIRADA
by Merarycchi
Summary: La conocí de una forma muy inusual estaba sentada en la banca más alejada del parque con su mirada perdida, me entro la curiosidad de ver una muchacha sentada sola en un lugar tan lejos
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La conocí de una forma muy inusual estaba sentada en la banca más alejada del parque con su mirada perdida, me entro la curiosidad de ver una muchacha sentada sola en un lugar tan lejos, ¿qué hacía hay?, ¿estará bien?, eran muchas interrogantes en mi cabeza, pero también me ponía a pensar porque me llamaba tanto la atención, me fui acercando poco a poco, la podía ver mejor a pesar de su pequeña figura es muy hermosa, para mí era un ángel que lloraba ¡LLORABA!.

Me acerque a ella levanto la mirada estaba triste, apagada y me miraba con terror tal vez porque era un desconocido mirándola, no sabía cómo asimilar esa expresión, lo único que se ocurrió fue una cosan tan tonta...

Te encuentras bien – susurre, por dios Ichigo como se va a encontrar bien está llorando.

No me contesto solo me quedaba viendo, yo me sentía incómodo no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer, bueno mis pequeñas hermanas son mujeres pero con ellas es distinto.

Lo único que recuerdo fue que yo estaba abrazando a una muchacha que no conocía, sentía como ella se acurrucaba y dejaba de llorar hasta que pudo contestarme

No, no me encuentro bien – susurro

Perdona, por abrazarte no sabía que hacer – le dije algo apenado

Porque me abrazaste si no me conoces – me dijo

No lo sé desde que te vi me llamaste la atención – respondí

Ah! Gracias

Me quede impactado una desconocida dándome las gracias, desde ese día no la volví a ver, eran vacaciones de verano y pues estaba solo en casa, mi padre y mis hermanas se habían ido, tenían la costumbre de irse, dejarme una nota y ya. Me quede pensando en aquel ángel que ni le pregunte su nombre, que solo me dijo – GRACIAS – se levantó y se fue.

Tenía que salir de mi casa era sofocante, caminaba sin rumbo para despejarme luego no lo podía creer hay estaba ella, mirando una tienda desde afuera aun... ¿conejo de peluche?.

Y así empezó nuestra historia, con un simple abrazo que nos unió, y así es como conocí a Kuchiki Rukia la mujer que me robo el corazón a esa mal hablada, orgullosa y que ama a su estúpido conejo CHAPPY.

CAPITULO 1

Esa vez que la encontré en la tienda no le pude hablar, un carro lujoso se acercó y se fue perdí mi oportunidad rayos me decía a mí mismo quien sabe cuándo la voy a volver a ver, pasaron lentamente las vacaciones para mí, mi papa y mis hermanas llegaron dos días antes de entrar a la escuela. Me alegre de verlas a ellas, al viejo no mucho.

Me levante temprano me fui al baño, me di una ducha seguía pensando en ella, como olvidar esos hermosos ojos violetas, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi hermana que me llamaba para desayunar, me apresure me vestí, desayune malhumorado gracias al viejo de mi padre y me fui.

Ichigo! Buenos días – me dijo mizuiro que esperaba

Buenos días – solo dije todo desganado

Que te pasa Ichigo no te encuentras bien – me pregunto

No te preocupes es que tuve un desayuno espantoso – le conteste recordando las locuras de mi viejo padre

Jajajaja! – se mataba a carcajadas

Cállate mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde – le conteste

Llegamos a la escuela sabía lo que me esperaba entrando hay…

Ichigoooo! – escuche a lo lejos

Mierda Keigo – lo único que pude hacer es levantar el brazo y tirarlo al piso

Que malo eres Ichigo … solo quería darte los buenos días – me dijo

Pero esta no es la forma de dar el buenos días – le dije algo molesto

Me retire y les dije que los veía luego me dirigí a mi salón entre y me senté como siempre a esperar que tocaran, solo sentí el golpe brusco de Tatsuki, pero mejor lo deje hay no quería más discusión con ella no tenía humor, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con esa chica, me sentía frustrado, yo en mis pensamiento, En eso entro la profesora nos ordenó que nos calláramos y nos sentáramos.

Buenos días muchachos – dijo con su sonrisa esa fingida que tiene - Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante.

Pasa querida preséntate a tus compañeros – le ordeno

Buenos días me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, espero y podamos ser amigo – contesto pero esa voz yo la conozco, mire hacia enfrente y era ella, el ángel que estaba llorando… esta vez sonreía, que hermosa es!

Por dios era suerte o que ella estaba aquí en mi escuela, en el mismo salón que yo y viene hacia a mi rayos, la quede viendo se sentó a lado de mí, la podía admirar de cerca, no sé qué me pasaba era la primera vez que me sentía así.

Auch – dije con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo deja de estar en las nubes – me dijo la desgraciada de mi profesora

Si lo siento ... no volverá a ocurrir – le conteste entre dientes

Ok y pon atención – me dijo volviendo al pizarrón

Joder ni porque es mi primer día, ella no me deja de molestar bueno era normal no tenía una muy buena reputación que digamos con este color de cabello la mayoría de los alumnos de otras escuelas me buscaban pleito y yo no me dejaba y terminábamos a golpes, así es que no me quejo aunque yo no tengo la culpa.

Ichigo ese es tu nombre verdad – me susurro

Eh? Este si mucho gusto – le conteste

Pensé que ya no te volvería ver de nuevo – me dijo dándome una sonrisa

Yo igual Rukia – le conteste

Raro ese tu color de cabello – me dijo – pareces una zanahoria

Qué? Zanahoria… lo que me faltaba una chica burlándose de mi color de cabello – le conteste – al menos yo no me quedo parado admirando a un estúpido conejo.

Qué? No es estúpido es lindo, cabeza de zanahoria – me contesto burlonamente.

Y ya no le pude contestar la profesora se voltio a verme, ya no le pude contestar di un suspiro y me quede callado toda la clase hasta que dieron el toque para receso, me sentía aliviado fuera tensión de las miradas de la profesora, no me moví para nada de mi asiento, gire para ver a Rukia… ella estaba durmiendo no lo puedo creer ¡DORMIDA! que no tiene hambre, no sé cuál era la razón que esta desconocida me llamara tanto la atención será ¿me gusta? ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Cómo es posible que ella me descontrolara así? …eran muchas preguntas pero cual quiera que fueran ella me hacía sentir felicidad en mi interior.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

_ALGO INESPERADO!_

_Hisana era como mi madre no logre conocer a mis padres, ellos murieron…._

_- Mama ya regrese perdona por llegar tarde – le decía desde la entrada – mama donde estas._

_La angustia me invadía donde está, no la encuentro lo que me caí mal de mi casa es que es demasiado grande, busque en todos lados no la encontraba, rayos donde está, ella es mi responsabilidad que me dirá Nii-sama, después me acorde que a ella le gustaba estar en el jardín contemplando los arboles de cerezo, ella siempre me contaba historia de cómo Nii-sama y ella se conocieron y los arboles de cerezo tenían que ver en su amor tan maravilloso que tenían._

_La encontré, me sentí aliviada pero sabía que algo estaba mal, grite su nombre y no voltio, ella siempre voltea y me da una sonrisa no por favor no, Salí corriendo a verla…_

_- Rukia, Rukia oye despierta – le gritaba_

_- Hisanaa! – grito _

_- Oye estas bien – le dije algo preocupado_

_- Ichigo, por favor abrázame – me susurro_

_Accedí a abrazarla, no sabía que tenía estaba con su cara triste y otra vez el brillo había desaparecido, no entendía como un ángel podía estar tan mal, no quise preguntar creo que no era buen momento para preguntarle._

_- Ichigo – me susurro_

_- Que pasa Rukia – le conteste _

_- Gracias por estar conmigo, yo sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero eres mi único amigo y en el único que confió – me dijo llorando_

_- Tranquila Rukia yo siempre estaré contigo – le dije algo que jure jamás volver a decirlo después de la muerte de mi madre._

_Así pasamos mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron de nuevo el timbre me aleje de ella, pero no me soltaba la moví pero no se movió me agache para verla… se había quedado dormida, me quede viéndola y lo único que se me ocurrió fue despertarla llamándola - Rukia, Rukia oye despierta._

_En eso abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro, me dio una sonrisa que jamás había visto en mi vida… que ojos tan más bellos tienes este ángel. _

_- Perdona Ichigo, no era mi intención quedarme dormida – me dijo_

_- No te preocupes para eso estoy yo – le conteste con una sonrisa_

_- Ayer no dormí bien – me decía bostezando _

_- Tranquila ya vamos a salir – le susurre _

_- Ok! Que clase nos toca ahorita – me pregunto_

_- Inglés – le conteste_

_Pasaron las clases rápido, no me aburrí me divertía viendo sus dibujos que hacia todo sobre conejos y osos, me impresionaba que hiciera dibujos tan raros y feos, ahí es donde conocí al mentado chappy ese conejo que tanto ama, hablamos en susurros jamás había hecho eso._

_- Ichigo nos vemos tengo que irme – me dijo despidiendo se de mi_

_- Adiós Rukia ten cuidado – porque no soy caballeroso en eso – hey Rukia espera te acompaño._

_- Claro Ichigo - me dijo algo apenada_

_Llegamos a su apartamento me quede boquiabierto ella vive sola, eso es algo impresionante, pero la curiosidad me mataba quería saber ¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Trabajaba? ¿Tenía padres? Eran muchas cosas que preguntar pero no sabía cuál de todas ellas preguntarle primero me preocupaba mucho, hundido en mis pensamientos... hasta que fui interrumpido por ella._

_- Ichigo estas bien – me pregunto preocupada_

_- Si estoy bien no tengo nada – le conteste – solo quiero saber una cosa Rukia vives sola._

_- Este ... eh … si – me dijo _

_- Rukia… mañana es sábado y te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa – Ichigo idiota como se te ocurre apenas se conocen._

_Me quedo viendo, solo me sonrió… no me decía nada _

_- Claro Ichigo, no podría negarte una invitación a ti – me dijo sonriendo_

_- Entonces paso por ti en la tarde – no podía evitar mi emoción interna_

_- Ok Ichigo nos vemos después – se despido y entro a su apartamento_

_Me sentí feliz si eso era felicidad, lo estoy después de muchos años, cuando murió mi madre la tristeza inundo mi mundo, y mi vida era aburrida siempre de la escuela a mi casa y de mi casa a caminar al parque, es cuando la conocí, por primera vez en mi vida siento una gran emoción y no sé qué me paso pero puedo decir que Rukia me hechizo con esos ojos que tienen un hermoso brillo, y yo me encargare de que jamás se apague._


End file.
